Lo sé, cariño
by Calandry
Summary: Porque todo tenía un final, que los héroes mueren un día. Los reencuentros son siempre lindos y limpios, incluso si son después de la muerte. —Oye —gruñó él, alejándose para verle la cara — Si decides reencarnar sola, y por tu cuenta, te las veras conmigo


¡Sí! Inspiración, hola de nuevo.

Esto es algo loco, que habla del cielo (O de lo que yo veo como el cielo). Sin ninguna cosa en contra de cualquier religión.

Descontando el hecho de que habla de la vida luego de la muerte de los personajes, es bastante tierno y romántico.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**|Lo sé, cariño. **

Porque todo tenía un final, que los héroes mueren un día.

Pasa el tiempo; los humanos mueren; los demonios mueren. Vidas que se encuentran en el más allá.

Por eso, cuando Kagome se enteró, no pudo más que comenzar a chillar (sin importarle las miradas molestas de las demás almas). Aunque, de verdad, tendría que estar triste. Su esposo iba a morir en cualquier momento, y ella por allí como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Fue mucho tiempo de espera, quizá no tanto como el tiempo humano, pero así lo sintió. Claro, el tiempo no transcurría en el lugar donde estaba, y, sin embargo, ella esperó.

—Dicen que su marido viene hoy —dijo una joven a su lado.

Ella era Yuri, una chica cien años menor. Había muerto recientemente por una enfermedad.

Algunas veces se juntaban a hablar, esperando que pasara el _no_tiempo.

—Eso es —sonrió, eufórica —. En éste momento voy por él.

Yuri asintió y le deseó suerte.

No todos los demonios iban al infierno, sabían, pero los riesgos siempre estaban. Por eso iba Kagome personalmente (sin contar de que le había hinchado los cojones (u ovarios) a dios para que la dejara ir.), si algún duende del otro lado se colaba y quería amarrarlo, le patearía su deforme trasero.

Alisó su tunica blanca. Hubiera preferido ponerse algo más (su antiguo uniforme escolar, por ejemplo. La idea de que al verla reviviera su tiempo de viajeros, era tentadora), pero las tiendas solo tenían ropas blancas.

Caminó hasta el mar, y sin sentir nada de frío, se sumergió en las calidas aguas. Cerró los ojos, pensando en su marido, y de pronto todo cobró vida.

Su cuerpo cayó, tan pesado como plomo, sobre el aire. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que era tener un cuerpo en la tierra, y aunque aun no lo tenía, la sensación y la visión del mundo le alegraron el corazón. Sin llegar a tocar el suelo, se deslizó entre los árboles hasta llegar al más grande y hermoso. El viento sopló y movió las hojas, pero supo que el árbol sagrado se alegraba de volver a verla. Jamás hubiera imaginado —mientras vivía— que aquel hermoso árbol tenía unas hermosas alas.

Y allí, entre las raíces, estaba InuYasha.

_Orgulloso y tonto medio demonio, querer morir solo_.

Acercó su mano, notando por primera vez que no tenía cuerpo, pero sentía como si lo tuviera.

—Ya te estabas tardando.

El susurro de él sonó feliz, pero su tono era débil y, a la vez, maduro. Una madures que ella no pudo apreciar por mucho tiempo, porque era humana (o fue) y eso significaba no vivir mucho tiempo.

Fue luego que InuYasha levantó el rostro, y dejó ver más de doscientos años de vida. Su rostro era el de siempre, solo que más maduro, firme, y con el peso del dolor latente (dolor que ella provocó con su muerte). Su cabello ya no tenía tanto brillo, y más de alguno eran grises, no plateados.

Pero él seguía joven, o mejor dicho, maduro. Tenía la apariencia de un cuarentón (o cincuentón) bien conservado. Se le apretó la esencia, (dicho de otra manera, se le _apretó el alma_. Ella era un alma).

Todavía era joven.

—Vamos, mujer —volvió a susurrar él —. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, no me hagas esperar más.

Eso era. No tenía que hacerlo esperar más, ni a Dios, ni a él.

No supo como, pero su mano tomó forma cuando tocó la de él. Le apretó los dedos con fuerza, y jaló. Fue como si ninguno pesara nada cuando comenzaron a acender. Kagome observó, con placer, como las facciones del medio demonio rejuvenecían hasta el punto de dejar a aquel adolescente que ella conoció.

— ¿Kagome?

—Estoy aquí —sonrió.

InuYasha abrió los ojos, despacio, acostumbrándose a la luz.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

—Por el lugar que todos pasan —respondió —, cuando terminen de limpiar tu alma, nos dejaran seguir.

InuYasha apretó levemente su mano, siendo consiente, de pronto, que estaba muerto. Pero, más allá de eso, que Kagome estaba a su lado.

— ¿Por fin morí? —murmuró, encontrándose con el rostro juvenil de su mujer. La ultima imagen que tenia de ella, era la de una anciana sonriente.

—Sí —asintió y se acercó—. Pero no digas _por fin_, mejor. Pensé que serías más viejo, pero…

— ¿No estas feliz? —frunció el ceño.

—Estaba en gloria —se apresuró a responder —, pero creo que aún te quedaba mucho más.

Con su otra mano acarició su mejilla, y quiso llorar. Si ella no hubiera muerto, él aún estaría sobre sus dos pies, tanto o más fuerte que cuando eran jóvenes. Pero se había dejado vencer, dedicándose a simplemente vivir por todos más que para él. Su espíritu se había debilitado tanto que le llevó a una muerte prematura.

—Ciento setenta años fue más que suficiente —gruñó, acercándose lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes —. Tú, débil humana, ¿Por qué moriste tan pronto? —su tono era triste y doloroso.

Su orgulloso medio demonio se mostraba así solo con ella.

Si hubiera podido llorar, ya estaría sollozando.

—Porque era vieja —contestó —, y tarde o temprano tenía que morir.

—Hubiera preferido tarde.

—Hey, noventa y seis años es un record —infló las mejillas —, un poco más tarde, y hubiera sido una momia.

—No me hubiera importado.

—Claro, como tú seguías tan joven.

Ambos rodaron los ojos, y luego se largaron a reír.

—Te extrañé —susurró él, apretándola contra su pecho —. No hubo día que dejara de pensarte.

—Lo sé —se ruborizó y extendió sus brazos para enroscarse en su cuello —. A cada momento los susurros de tus pensamientos me acompañaban —sintió como él se apretaba más a ella, que si hubiera estado humana, le cortaría el aire.

—Ahora no te dejaré ir.

—Tenemos toda la existencia, InuYasha —cerró los ojos, sintiendo como comenzaban a subir nuevamente —. La existencia y más.

Asintió, porque era lo único que podía hacer. Primero fueron tres años, y luego ciento setenta; esa chica no aprendía, obviamente. Dejarlo tendría que estar prohibido, porque el sufrimiento era mucho más de lo que algunas personas podían soportar. Pero ahora sería diferente, porque la muerte ya los había separado una vez, y no podía hacerlo nuevamente.

—Oye —gruñó él, alejándose para verle la cara —. Si decides reencarnar sola, y por tu cuenta, te las veras conmigo.

Fue una amenaza.

Kagome parpadeó, luego sonrió y lo abrazó, riendo como loca.

—Te lo prometo. Si vamos a volver a vivir, será al mismo tiempo.

—Bien —volvió a abrazarla —, pero eso puede esperar un par de siglos.

Eso podía esperar a que un nuevo mundo naciera, porque de momento, ella no quería ir a ningún lado.

Cuando llegaron (a donde se supone que tenían que llegar), ella le tomó de la mano y lo guió fuera del agua.

—Esto se ve… —entrecerró los ojos. Árboles, césped, cielo, personas… —… normal….

—Claro —sonrió —, para que _los nuevos_ se acostumbren más rápido —le guiñó un ojo y lo jaló para que se sentara a su lado sobre la arena.

InuYasha lo hizo sin chistar, y se sentó tan cerca de ella que tuvo que abrazarla por la espalda.

Entonces notó un pequeño detalle.

—Hey, ¿Dónde está mi traje? —gruñó, observando sus ropas. Un pantalón corto y una camisa. Ambas cosas blancas.

—Están con tu cuerpo —rió —, ¿Olvidas que estás muerto? Las cosas físicas las dejas en la tierra.

—Eso es una desventaja —frunció el ceño—, solo espero que Taro vuelva antes de que un ladrón las tome.

—Lo hará, seguro que sí —sonrió —. Los has criado bien.

Cosa que ella no pudo hacer por mucho tiempo, porque murió. Jamás supo que la adolescencia de un demonio duraba tantos años (lo que explicaba por qué InuYasha nunca envejeció pegado al árbol).

El hombre giró su rostro, notando su semblante triste. Por eso, con una sonrisa conciliadora, le besó la mejilla.

—Ellos siempre hablan de ti —susurró en su oído, animándola.

—Lo sé —respondió, obligando a InuYasha a rodar los ojos. ¿Morir significaba que sabias todo de todo? —. Emi suele hablarme cuando está sola —comentó —, también Umi y Usagi rezan y visitan mi tumba cada dos días —suspiró —. Y ahora mis pequeños están solos.

—Son adultos —corrigió InuYasha, mirando el mar —, si no supiera que están preparados para dejarnos marchar y seguir por ellos, no me hubiera ido tan fácil —Kagome abrió la boca, soltando un "Lo-" que InuYasha se apresuró a interrumpir—. Sí, sí, _lo sabes_. Ya me está fastidiando.

—Hay dios —rodó los ojos— ni muerto se te pasa lo idiota.

—Oye, ¿Crees que-

—Espera —interrumpió, poniendo una mano en sus labios —, ¿Lo escuchas?

Aún con la mano en su boca, InuYasha negó con el ceño fruncido. La mujer se contuvo de bufar y soltar un "_Principiantes_".

—Son nuestros chicos —murmuró. Apartó la mano de la boca de InuYasha y apuntó el infinito del mar —. Esto solo se permite una vez, y es cuando se muere —explicó —, si miras más allá del mar, podrás verlos.

— ¿De verdad? —parpadeó — ¿Y tú?

—Yo los vi hace ciento setenta años, incluyéndote —se giró levemente hacia él —, solo míralos, luego me cuentas.

InuYasha asintió.

Apretó más el agarre a su mujer, dejando que ella se recargara a ojos cerrados contra su pecho, y miró hacía donde le indicó. Más allá de mar, la figura borrosa de cuatro muchachos se fue haciendo nítida a cada segundo.

* * *

— ¡Te dije que algo estaba planeando! —gritó Emi a su hermano mayor. Las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, resaltando el tostado de sus ojos —, ya era raro que quisiera que los cuatro fuéramos a ayudar a la aldea.

A su lado, Usagi sollozó más fuerte y se escondió en sus piernas. Umi, su gemelo, se arrodilló junto a ella y le sobó la espalda. Si bien no estaba llorando, sí sentía que se le oprimía el corazón.

— ¡Yo quería quedarme con él! —volvió a gritar Emi, ésta vez acercándose a su hermano y empujándole —. ¿Por qué insististe que fuera? Yo podría haber estado aquí —sollozó, y lagrimones rodaron por sus mejillas —, entonces él no tendría que haber muerto solo.

Taro, que recibía tranquilo los golpes de su hermana, desvió la vista del cuerpo de su padre y la levantó al cielo. Luego de unos momentos, se giró en dirección a los dos menores.

—Umi —llamó, y el macho más joven levantó la vista —, lleva a Usagi a la aldea, y luego vuelve para ayudarme.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras completaban la frase en su cabeza "Vuelve para ayudarme a darle sepultura". Umi obedeció —dado que nunca desobedecía a su hermano — y tomó a su gemela en brazos, notando que ésta se negaba a caminar.

—Ve tú también —pidió a su hermana.

—Yo voy a ayudarte —se negó, pero de solo pensarlo su cuerpo tembló.

Taro puso las manos sobre sus hombros y los acarició con cuidado.

—No te preocupes —sonrió —. Ve y consuela a Usagi, o lloren juntas. Las dos se sentirán mejor con la otra.

Si no fuese por el tono tan triste que escondía esa sonrisa, Emi se hubiera negado, pero comprendió que, tal y como estaba ahora, solo con comenzar a escarbar volvería a llorar.

Girándose observó donde yacía el cuerpo de su padre, y notó que tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Se despidió por primera y última vez.

Cuando el mayor de los cuatro quedó completamente solo, se acercó hasta su padre, y se acuclilló a su lado.

—Viejo orgulloso —murmuró, notando la tranquilidad y serenidad en el rostro de InuYasha —. Querías morir solo, para que no te viéramos en ese estado de debilidad.

Él lo sabía. _Oh, claro que lo sabía. _

Cuando les pidió que fueran a la aldea, con aquella sonrisa cansada, supo que era el día. Pensó en quedarse con él, pero respetó su voluntad. Después de todo, su padre solo había vivido por ellos, pero ya estaba cansado de una vida sin su mamá.

Por lo menos sabía que ahora aquel huraño viejo por fin descansaba tranquilo junto a su madre.

* * *

— ¿Ya? —preguntó Kagome cuando notó que los ojos de InuYasha se despegaban del infinito — ¿Cómo lo tomaron?

—Bien —sonrió con tristeza —. Pero Usagi no paraba de llorar y Emi se volvió histérica.

—En eso se parecen a mí —bromeó —. Tienes que estar tranquilo, te dejaran ir tarde o temprano, como a mí.

—_Lo sé,_ —sonrió, mostrando sus caninos.

—Eres tan inmaduro algunas veces —bufó.

Tomó el impulso y se puso de pie, sacudiendo la arena de su tunica y le extendió la mano a su marido.

—Venga, que Miroku y Sango quieren verte.

—Sí, sí —se puso de pie —, de seguro siguen igual que siempre.

—Miroku sigue siendo un pervertido, y Dios lo castigó obligando a que haga trabajo comunitario los catorce de febrero —rió, pero fue un chiste más para ella que para alguien más. Después de todo, InuYasha no sabia qué era el catorce de febrero.

—Ja, tendría que haberlo sabido.

—Bueno, te advierto que es una familia un poco grande. Están los hijos, los nietos de los hijos y los hijos de los nietos de los hijos —comentó —, ellos hacen que la espera sea menos aburrida. Porque, vamos, ¿Quién me mandó a tener una familia que vive siglos, he?

—Es muy tarde para que cambies de opinión —ironizó.

—_Lo sé_, pero mientras esperamos que nuestros hijos lleguen, ¿Te doy un recorrido por el lugar?

—Que sea largo, porque se van a tardar.

**|Nota autora: **

Ash. Me aman, lo sé (u odian. Ustedes diran).

Tengo que decir que sufría un bloqueo horrible, de esos malos, malos, malos y por más que pensaba en algo, era una mierda. Y no sé como salió esto, pero me gustó, porque no es normal en un Fic. Claro, eso lo deciden ustedes.

No describí a los hijos de InuYasha porque creo que cada uno se imagina mejor a los personajes.

Y lo del catorce de febrero, ni idea por qué se me ocurrió poner a Miroku como cupido C:

Eso seria, niñas. Si les gustó, comenten.

Bye.


End file.
